


Loss

by lucife56



Series: Breathing Underwater Fanart [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [....Beneath his feet the ice started to melt, leaving a puddle of water that grew as he stood there and it wasn’t until he was knee deep in the liquid that Ardyn finally let himself cry.The breath shook from his lungs as he sobbed, palms pressed to his eyes to stop the flow of his tears.He didn’t know why he was crying, Delia had been little more than a blip in the unending certainty that was his life but the thought didn’t make him stop…if anything it made him cry harder.]Chapter 5: I've Got Thick Skin (And An Elastic Heart) by joidianne4eva





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathing Underwater (Something Like Freedom)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572024) by [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva). 




End file.
